harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Fenrir
Fenrir, benannt nach dem Charakter Fenrir Greyback, registrierte sich gleich nach dem Auffinden dieser Seite am 20. Juli 2005. Als Mitglied der englischen, deutschen und tschechischen Wikipedia (unter dem Namen WhiteTimberwolf) tritt er oft in Kontakt mit Wikis und der MediaWiki-Software. Den Namen Fenrir hat er angenommen, da Werwölfe die nächsten magischen Verwandten zu Wölfen darstellen und er einen eher mysteriösen Namen eines Nebencharakters wollte (weswegen er sich gegen Lupin entschied). Allgemeines Er las Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (englische Ausgabe) am Tag der Ankunft (18. Juli) fertig (in etwa neun Stunden roher Lesezeit, zwölf Stunden mit Pausen einberechnet). Mit Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (wieder engl. Ausgabe) war er nach 24 Stunden (mit Pausen) fertig. (Lesen hat er mit dreieinhalb Jahren gelernt.) Er suchte eine Harry-Potter-Wiki per Google (damit er sein Interesse in Wikis und Harry Potter verbinden kann) und stieß dabei auf diese Wiki. Sein Geburtsort ist Prag; mit zehn Jahren übersiedelte seine Familie nach Wien. Er ist der deutschen, englischen sowie tschechischen Sprache mächtig und verwendet verdammt gerne Fremdwörter, um intelligent zu erscheinen. Ob er eine solche Intelligenz auch wirklich besitzt, ist genauso wie das Gegenteil nicht bewiesen. Wiki-Arbeit Die erste Wiki, wo er zumindest ein wenig mitwirkte, war die englische Wikipedia. Er ließ sich es auch nicht nehmen, bei der deutschen und tschechischen Wikipedia mitzuarbeiten. Da dieses Projekt zumindest zurzeit als ein eher kleineres erscheint, scheut er nur wenig vor Bearbeitungen, Umstrukturierungen und anderen Aktionen. Sein Bugfixing-Stil erinnert an "Search and Destroy": er klickt sich durch die Wiki durch, besichtigt Artikel, die ihn interessieren, mistet sie aus und zieht weiter. Deswegen ist auch seine "Spezial:Contributions&target=Fenrir|Beitragsliste" mit sehr vielen 'M's (Kleinigkeitsänderungen) voll; vor dem Erstellen und Ergänzen von Artikeln scheut er noch ein wenig. Er erstellte auch einige Vorlagen, die die Arbeit mit dem Wiki erleichtern sollten. Er verwendet sie selbst ziemlich oft. Komplimente, Kritik und Kudos kommen auf seine Diskussionsseite. Harry Potter-Bücher im Besitz Englisch * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (seit ca. 2001) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (seit ca. 2002) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (seit ca. 2002) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (seit ca. 2003) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (seit Juli 2004) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (seit dem ersten Amazon-Aussendetag, 4. Juli 2005) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Alle Bücher in der Bloomsbury-Edition; Teile 1-3 in Paperback, alle anderen Hard-Cover Ach ja... Barry Trotter and the Shameless Parody von Michael Gerber hat er auch noch. ;-) Deutsch * Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (seit ca. 2003) ** Eigentlich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an meine Schwester, die aber die tschechischen Ausgaben bevorzugt. Tschechisch * Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců * Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata * Harry Potter a Vězeň z Azkabanu * Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár * Harry Potter a Fénixův řád * Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera * (Sind, kurz und einfach, Bücher 1-5 und eine Enzyklopädie.) Wieso er über sich in der dritten Person redet? Damit es ein wenig enzyklopädischer aussieht... und weil er das in seinem ganzen Leben insgesamt nur etwa dreimal verbal machte. ;-)